


Summer Break

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: The Kane Chronicles, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 21- Gambling.Annabeth and Percy go to visit Annabeth's family and meet with Magnus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Summer Break

Percy was lying on the messy floor of his bedroom, waiting for Annabeth. She was supposed to have arrived fifteen minutes ago, and he was bored. Finally the doorbell rang and he ran downstairs. He opened the door, and Annabeth stood there.

“Hey Percy,” she said, looking nervous.

“What’s up, Beth?” he asked.

“I have to go back to stay with my dad for the holidays,” she said, “I asked if you could come, but it would mean you wouldn’t be able to go to Camp. We can go see Magnus though.”

“Pff course I can come with you, Beth, I’ll just tell mum.”

He ran off into the dining room, and explained what he was going to do to his mum. She came back smiling.

She discussed the details with Annabeth. They were going to leave the next day. Annabeth left, and Percy started packing.

The next day, they caught the plane, praying that Zeus wouldn’t strike them down. He’d promised not to, but Percy didn’t trust the guy.

“You can finally meet my brothers!” she smiled.

“Do they know you well?”

“Not really, but I’m trying to get to know them.”

As they were walking to Annabeth’s house, a figure emerged from a bush. Percy gripped his sword.

“Magnus!” Annabeth yelled. She ran forward and they hugged.

“Regrettably I don’t have a good news,” he said, looking flustered, “Loki’s been gambling with the moon. And by that I mean the Ancient EGYPTIAN god of the moon!”

“I thought that maybe I could catch a break, but obviously not,” Percy said angrily to the sky.

Annabeth grabbed his arm.

“Come on Seaweed Brain, life was never going to get any easier. Let’s go beat up some monsters,” she said, dragging him toward Magnus.

Percy regained movement of his legs and started running with his girlfriend.


End file.
